1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus that establishes communication using an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, there is a high demand for wireless technology owing to the development of miniaturized and cable-less products, for example. Also, there is a high demand for high speed transmission technology owing to the increase in data capacity of communication apparatuses. In this respect, the UWB (ultra wide band) communication scheme is being highly regarded as having much potential for close-range large-capacity data communication.
It is noted that an antenna used in UWB communication has a relatively large area compared to a conventional narrowband antenna since the UWB antenna has to resonate at a wider range of frequencies. Thus, the UWB antenna generally takes up greater space. Also, the UWB antenna generally has to be positioned as far away from the main apparatus circuit as possible in order to avoid receiving influences from the main apparatus circuit.